Sakura's Nostalgic Viewing Party
Sakura's Nostalgic Viewing Party (さくらのおもいで鑑賞会, Sakura no Omoide Kanshō-kai) is the 15th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary After touching her book upon waking up, as Akiho combs her hair in front of her mirror, the hand on the book moves. At breakfast, Kaito comments on Akiho's good mood as Akiho tells him that she was able to further understand the book, continuing the story of Alice and the animal friends. Akiho mentioned Alice never giving up as Kaito says that it would be nice if Alice put in even more effort. Kero beats his game as Sakura gives Meiling a new hairstyle. Sakura tells Meiling how it's her dad who cuts her hair, Yukito who cuts Touya's and Touya who cuts her dad's. Meiling tells her about who cuts Syaoran's hair and that she does it at the salon. Sakura wonders if Syaoran is alright as she thinks about yesterday's events and Meiling decides to call Syaoran. After starting the conversation, Meiling passes the phone to Sakura as Syaoran reassures Sakura that he's alright, Sakura telling him to not push himself as well. Sakura, Kero and Meiling meet up with Akiho and head to Tomoyo's house together. Sakura gets confused when Akiho and Meiling started conversing in English as Akiho tells Sakura that she can help her with the subject. Sakura knocks as the door opens to an excited Sonomi, hugging Sakura tightly. as Sonomi and Tomoyo offer their hospitality, Kero stares at Meiling to make sure he gets afternoon tea as well. The four girls head to the theatre as Tomoyo begins playing the play staring Class 6-2 during their primary times. As they all sit down to enjoy the lemonades Tomoyo prepared, Akiho watches in awe, Meiling making commentaries and Sakura dies of embarrassment. Sakura becomes alert as Syaoran comes on screen, feeling more embarrassed than she was before. The footage stops due to the earthquake that came after the scene but Tomoyo starts playing a footage of the rehearsals. A wave of nostalgia washes of Sakura as they watch back on the footage of Syaoran learning the lines and steps, as well as him and Sakura learning to dance together. Akiho tells Sakura that she is really amazing and wants to see the play to the end as Tomoyo wishes for the same thing. before Tomoyo could continue, Sakura cuts her off by telling Akiho about Tomoyo's performance, leaving her in no place but to play the footage, extremely depressed. Suddenly, an earthquake occurred as things began to topple over. With Kero's help, Sakura releases her key and sends Akiho to sleep. Tomoyo tells Meiling to stay with Akiho under a table for safety but ironically holds a camera to prepare to leave with Sakura. the earthquakes continue as Sonomi and the bodyguards arrive, Sakura sending them to sleep as well. Tomoyo begins filming but Sakura tells her to stay for safety as a sense of dread falls upon her. Tomoyo changes her plan and puts the camera device on Kero. Sakura activates Flight, and her wings seem to be in a good mood. The two fly out to find the ground shaking once again. Featured Cards Clear Cards * Snooze * Flight Cards Used *Snooze *Flight Cards Sealed *None Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Lace and Culotte Outfit Quotes *'Sakura': I... I can't take anymore! I'm gonna die of embarrassment! Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc